The present invention relates to a sanitary unit and more particularly to a unit including a sink, a shower, a shower curtain, etc.
Due to shortage of space in buildings, hotels, motels, clubs, ships, mobile houses, etc. it is desirable to design sanitary units as small as possible and at the same time so that it can be used for all purposes achieved in standard sanitary units. Many proposals have been made to economize the space in the sanitary units. There is also a tendency to build controlled dwellings, and to use the same space for different functions.